Sprouts
Sprouts, also referred to as plants are interactive objects in the game Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. Appearance First form Sprouts in their first form have a circle shaped head with bluish grey "lips". The head of the sprout is yellow with dark brown splotches. The head of the sprout is attached to a green stalk with some thin leaves placed near the bottom of it. Second form In their second form sprouts have the same green stalk with thin leaves like their first form except the leaves are more curved over. The head is still the same color, yellow with brown splotches, but is is more cone shaped. A "beak" is attached to the front of the sprout's face and it is grey with grey objects plating it that resemble scales. Third form The third form of a sprout keeps the stalk and leaves as its two other forms but the leaves are flat and are placed on top of some small grass. The head of the sprout is cylindrical but becomes smaller on the end and becomes a point. The majority of the sprout's head is yellow with brown splotches and has small marks to indicate that its head is divided into petals. The tip of the sprout's head is grey. Game information Sprouts cost 40 bones to create and attack enemies by long range projectiles. In Monster Castle Defense they start with a attack of two but in Monster Castle: Level Pack they start with a attack of three. Because of their long range, frequency of attacks, and costing only 40 bones to create, sprouts are a good choice out of other monsters to create at the start of levels. At first the projectiles sprouts shoot are small yellow balls but in the first evolution they become a mixture of large yellow projectiles and small ones or, in Monster Castle Defense, shoot two small projectiles. In its third and final form the sprout shoots large yellow projectiles as well as large green projectiles but in Monster Castle Defense it just shoots a bigger version of a small projectile. Strategies Since sprouts cost 40 bones at the start of a level in Monster Castle: Level Pack, the player can create two and upgrade one of the sprout's attack with the remaining 20 bones out of the 100 bones they are given at the start of a level. If a sprout is placed near the entrance of the castle in the Level Pack version it will attack the approaching enemies and whittle down their health before they enter the castle and, if the sprout's attack is high enough or has evolved, it can even kill enemies. Placing sprouts near the entrance of the castle will also make them gain XP quicker. The long range of the sprout allows for yet another strategy in which if the player places a slime it will slow down the enemies and allow for the sprout to cause more damage. Likewise the player can also place short range enemies in the range of the sprout to cause more damage to the upcoming enemies. Gallery File:Sprout_first_eveloution.png|A sprout in its first evolution from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Plant_second_form.png|A sprout in its second evolution from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Green_projectile.png|A green projectile from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Big_yelow_projectile.png|A big yellow projectile from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Small_yelow_projectile.png|A small yellow projectile from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Big_projectile1.png|A big projectile from Monster Castle Defense File:Little_projectile.png|A small projectile from Monster Castle Defense File:Almost_big_plant.png|A plants in its second form from Monster Castle Defense File:Big_plant.png|A plant in its third form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Plant1_df.png|A plant in its first form from Monster Castle Defense Trivia *Unusually in Monster Castle: Level Pack sprouts are called plants in the achievements but this is likely due to sprouts being called plants in Monster Castle Defense. *Sprouts heavily resembles the pokemon Bellsprout as well as having part of its name in Monster Castle: Level Pack. Category:Monster Castle Category:Interactive objects